


19/21

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is pissed, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Heavy Angst, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Reader, don't mess with Bucky's fiance, team are very protective of the couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: The team need to attend a press conference and it doesn’t go the way they had planned.





	19/21

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky’s POV, This is the last hurdle they have to go through I promise!!! It’ll be complete happiness from here on out! Thank you guys for being so patient with me as I try to get these out. Oh and Christine Everhart - the reporter - is a bitch in this part.

* * *

 

8 months, 2 weeks and 5 days

Y/N and the twins were all fine and healthy. There wasn’t much time left until we welcomed them into the new world. After attending her ultrasound, watching them kick and move around I couldn’t help but be excited to meet both of them. Y/N, on the other hand, wanted to meet them long before that…..way longer than that.

“Fuck you Bucky and your super soldier serum! Who gave you the right to make your swimmers so fucking fast?! I hate you for what you did to my body!” Y/N was currently laying on a couch in the common room, trying to threaten me with her insults. As Natasha tried to calm the twins, who were kicking up a storm for the past twenty-four hours, which in result, prevented her from sleeping at all. I could handle threats, bombs, whatever you threw at me...but I was scared shitless when Y/N gave me a killer look. So I stood off to the side and let Nat do her thing.

“Dude, it looks like you’re about to run for your life.” Clint's hand slapped my back, as he and Steve looked into the room.

“That seems like a really good idea right now,” I said quietly, not wanting to give her any more power than she already had.

“Don’t worry, before you know it she’ll deflate and you’ll be graced with two screaming kids.” As soon as Clint started talking, I knew we were dead men. Even Steve stopped breathing.

“Clint! I swear on Natasha’s best set of knives, I will take all your arrows and shove them up your ass and fire you off the building!” Clint paled and frantically climbed into the nearest vent and fled for his life.

“Bucky, you need to get in here.” The moment turned serious when Nat spoke up. I walked in to see Nat comforting a crying Y/N, I rushed over to take her place.

“I’ll take care of Clint, she just needs you for a bit and then she needs to sleep.” I nodded in thanks before Nat left with Steve. I cradled Y/N’s head against me, holding her close to me as I ran my metal hand along her stomach. Smiling when I felt them kick back in response, before slowly dying down. She let out a huge sigh of relief when they did, completely slumping against my chest.

“Thank god, please just stay like this for a while longer babies. Momma’s excited to see you, but momma also needs sleep.” Y/N talked to them as her hand joined mine, her body relaxing. We laid there quietly and contently, with no rush to go anywhere. We both had therapy sessions earlier this morning, I had a few more tests with Tony and Bruce. We weren’t completely healed yet, at least mentally, from the events that took place in the past, but we were much better now than before.

Fury made sure the team steered clear from any big mission that took place out of the country. One’s out of state were fine, but it would have to be in, out and quick. He didn’t want to have to go through all of this again, having members of the team taken without the knowledge and taken who knows where. So only small missions were done.

“You going to be okay doll?” I asked quietly, not wanting to shatter the comforting silence.

“Just tired, excited to meet them, eagerly waiting for them to pop out so I can walk again. Sure it’s nice to be carried, wheeled around and pampered, but…”

“You want your independence back. Do things on your own without having to rely on others.” I answered for her, knowing full well what that feeling was like. Her sigh agreed with me.

“Yeah, I love all you guys, but I want to be able to do things on my own again. To run, walk, swim, oh fuck how I really want to swim again. Things that just don’t involve a wheelchair.” I kiss her temple, thumb running small circles on her stomach.

“You will don’t worry. Once these little guys come out, then Tony and Helen will be able to put the device back into place and you’ll be able to walk again. Just a few more weeks doll.” Y/N leaned further against me, humming happily.

“Yeah, can’t believe we’ll be a family soon.” I smiled down at Y/N, her eyes slipped closed as sleep finally took over. Her body heavy with sleep, which was understandable considering she’s been up for a little over twenty-four hours.

A small noise caught my attention, I looked up to see Steve leaning up against the wall watching the two of us, a small smile on his face.

“She okay?” He whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

“Yeah, yeah, I think she’ll be okay. I know we’ll be okay.” We shared a smile before Steve left and I joined Y/N in a well-deserved nap.

“So, I got news and you might not like it.” The group looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway, fidgeting, but still composed.

“What news, Tony?” Asked Steve, who was already on alert, not too excited about what the news might be.

“Fury needs us to attend a press conference, all of us, to talk about what’s happened over the past year. And no,” Tony held up his hand, preventing from anyone to interrupt him, “we have no choice. Reporters have been breathing down Fury’s and my necks and sooner or later, they’ll become more demanding.”

The group looked around at each other with worried looks, slowly they each looked at Y/N who was sitting beside Bucky. I watched as she processed the information. I knew we’d be asked the most questions, what the questions would be, I had a slight inclination, but wasn’t completely sure. Either way, I knew it wasn’t going to be good and that they were going to be very personal and they were going to try everything they could to get the information they wanted. I honestly don’t think we’re ready to do this, but three days have passed already and it’s getting closer to her due date. This press conference could be a huge stressor for her and could cause her to go into early labor, something I didn’t want to risk.

“When do we have to do it?” Y/N spoke up, breaking off the silence. Everyone focused on her, slightly surprised that she was interested in going through with this.

“Do you think that’s a good idea, Y/N. Your due date is very close, that environment could be harmful to both you and the twins.” She turned towards Steve who looked concerned.

“I know the risks, but honestly, the longer we wait to do this the worse it actually is going to be. Sooner or later we’re not going to be able to head out of the tower without being bombarded with reporters and cameras.” Out of instinct, I saw her hands covered her stomach protectively. I squeezed her knee in comfort.

“She’s right Steve, they’re already an issue as it is.” Natasha agreed, Clint nodding in agreement.

“Alright, we’ll do it. But we need to make sure security is tight. I don’t want anything to happen to Bucky or Y/N. We just got them back, so their safety is our top priority. If any of you feel something off, the conference is over.” Steve said sternly, everyone nodded in understanding. I noticed Tony get off his phone, slipping it into his back pocket.

“Pepper’s setting it up. The earliest we can do it is tomorrow, she knows about the security, so does FRIDAY. I’ll also have some suits on standby if need be. But Pepper did ask us not to carry weapons, she thinks it would be best that we didn’t so it would be more convincing that there isn’t an issue. And that wouldn’t spark any more questions.” Tony raised his hand, stopping Steve when he opened his mouth to protest.

“However, she never mentioned concealed weapons weren’t allowed. Knowing Romanoff and Barton, there’ll definitely be knives hidden somewhere. So, if you can successfully hide a weapon on your person, I’m all for it. But under no circumstances are we supposed to use weapons unless we absolutely have to. The PR on that will be a whole completely different mess.” Tony stood by the doorway with arms crossed, waiting to see if anyone was against this whole idea. Sure, we were hesitant to actually go through with it, but I knew we had to. I’m not a fan of crowds and I’d rather not have to walk right into one when I go outside.

“Let’s do it, I’d rather not have Y/N have to go through this, but it’ll be better if we just get this over with so we can move past all this.” Y/N grabbed my hand that rested on her knee, squeezing it tightly in agreement. I looked at everyone separately, so we were all on the same page, when we were Tony informed Pepper, Fury and a few others that we were all in agreement with the conference tomorrow.

I just wish it was tomorrow so we could get it over with.

\------------------------

Last night was rough, Y/N tried her best to sleep but she was restless, obviously worried for today. Everyone else was the same, on edge and hyper aware of their surroundings. I dressed in black jeans, white shirt, and blue jacket. I helped Y/N into a nice royal blue summer dress with white flowers, though it did take us five dress changes to find one she actually liked. Not that I minded, she looked great in all of them, probably a little too good.

We were all situated in the tinted window, armored SUV’s. Steve, Sam, Natasha, Y/N and I in one. Bruce, Clint, Vision, and Wanda in the other. Tony was already there with Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey wanting to make sure everything was ready for when we got there. Sam looked back in the rearview mirror as Y/N started talking under her breath.

“Okay, spawn of the man I’m so deeply in love with, please behave today. Momma’s gotta do something important with daddy and our friends. So please no kicking, especially on my bladder and for the love of sparkles, don’t come early.” Sam looked towards me with a raised eyebrow, silently asking me if this was a good idea. I gave him a short nod, letting him know she’s okay, but that this was still something to stay alerted on.

Y/N groaned out in frustration as the twins began to kick. Eyes towards the roof of the car, she tried to hold herself together, but the tears forming in her eyes told me differently. Both Steve and Natasha looked at me in confusion when I unbuckled my seatbelt and practically crouched on the floor of the moving vehicle in front of Y/N. I placed my hands on both sides of her stomach, running soothing circles in attempts to calm them. I trail kisses over the spots where I noticed them kicking.

“Hey now,  _ moi angely _ (my angels), it’s papa,” I smile against the spot where one kicked, I place my black metal hand beside it feeling their heartbeat, “yeah, yeah it’s papa. But now you have to listen to momma, _ Ty delayesh' yeye grustnoy _ (you’re making her sad).” Their heartbeats began to grow steady and calm as they both calmed down. “I love you both moi angely.”

I looked up to see a watery eyed Y/N staring down at me with a smile. “And I love your momma.” I leaned up and pulled her in for a soft kiss before backing away to wipe away her tears.

“I love you too you big oaf, now get back into your seat. I’d prefer if their papa was in his seat belt.” She said sternly, but with an obvious twinkle in her eye, as she brushed the hair out of my face.

“Yes momma,” I placed one last kiss on her plump lips and one on her stomach before I sat back in my seat and buckled.

“Not gonna lie, that was pretty cute, but I feel like I need to go to the dentist. I think I just got cavities.” Sam teased from the driver's seat.

“Shut up Birdbrain, focus on the road.”

\---------------------

Pepper and Tony were standing at the podium answering most of the questions, Happy and Rhodey stood off to the side, the rest of us were standing off to the sides. I was standing very close to Y/N who was sitting in the wheelchair we brought with us, out of habit, her hands were situated over her stomach. Trying to at least protect them somewhat, but also hoping that they did, in fact, listen to me in the car.

“You in the pinstriped suit.” Tony pointed to a lady in the back.

“Is it true that the Winter Soldier volunteered to turn himself in, in order to become more enhanced? Does he have a hidden agenda?”

“First of all, his name is James Barnes and yes, he turned himself in, in order to save Agent Y/L/N. And no, he does not have a hidden agenda.” Tony answered her question professionally.

“What about his enhancement? Sources say he no longer has the vibranium arm, but a more upgraded one.” A man a few seats away from the lady stood up. Tony glanced at me from the corner of his eye, I gave him a small nod.

“Yes, he did get an upgrade on his arm. One that is wicked cool if I might add.” Purposefully avoiding the first part of the question, which I was grateful for. The arm was enough to deal with as it was, the revamped super serum was a story I didn’t want to talk about.

“Mr. Stark?” Every one of us could see Tony’s back stiffen and Pepper glare daggers at the female reporter.

“Ah Everhart, I was wondering when you were going to speak up.”

“Only for you, Mr. Stark.” Pepper looked as if she wanted to strangle the woman, Happy and Rhodey seemed as if they wanted to join. “You seem to be avoiding the question we’ve been asking.”

“And what would that be, Everhart?” Tony said stiffly.

“We all know about the arm, but a man, super soldier or not would have died from that operation. So tell us, with this new serum doesn’t that make him more of a threat to you and the rest of the team? Especially to Agent Y/L/N and her twins, surely their lives are in the most danger.”

“Is it true that Agent Y/N was forced to have sex with Albern Schmidt?” A male reporter stood up. Followed by others asking several other questions, Everhart smiled at the scene. She was getting what she wanted, a reaction from the reporters, but also from the rest of us as we were all on edge.

“Are the twins late Albern’s?”

“Is it true the Winter Soldier was going to be the trainer for future Hydra Soldiers?”

“How does it feel to become the parents of future Hydra killers?” We noticed Y/N flinched at the question, but it got even worse as the questions kept coming. Aiming for just the two of us.

“Are the twins going to be locked away because of their parent's violent history?”

“Are you sure it’s a smart choice for the Winter Soldier to be close to the twins? Surely he’d kill them due to his dark record.”

“Is it true that Agent Y/N was going to be the ‘Baby Maker’ to the next generation of Hydra Super Soldiers and the Winter Soldier would go back to being the attack dog on a leash?”

I had enough of this, I don’t care if they attacked me with their words, but they attacked Y/N and my kids. Sending her into hysterics, she was hiding it well, but she was on the verge of cracking. They wanted answers? I’ll give them answers, my public appearance be damned.

“Enough!” I roared above the crowd, the team jumped slightly from my outburst, the reporters all drew quiet as I made my way up to the podium. Tony and Pepper moving aside, knowing very well not to get in my way. Tony smirking faintly, excited to see how this was going to go.

“You want answers? I’ll give you fucking answers you pieces of shit,” a dead silence crowded the room, though Everhart still seemed to be smiling. I was going to enjoy every second of this.

“Yeah, I got pumped with a new serum, got upgraded with a highly advanced arm. One that can snap your necks like a twig, slowly choke you death as I feel the life leave your body. Yes, I turned myself into that sick son of a bitch. Yes, he wanted to make a new generation of super soldiers, starting with. My. Kids.

Talk crap about me all ya want, but you just attacked my fiance and my kids, that was your first mistake. Your second mistake was you making up assumptions about our history and what we went through. Y/N was cut apart, tortured, and held against her will for months. I know you all had your hands on what Hydra did to me. Imagine being ripped apart so slowly that it feels like a fire burning your flesh, with electricity shooting throughout your body as knives are repeatedly inserted through every inch of skin. None of you would’ve survived what we’ve been through, what Y/N went through. Who was two months pregnant throughout the whole thing. So take your questions and shove them up your asses.” I turned away but noticed that Everhart was still smirking vaguely. Time to end this shit.

“Oh and Everhart,” the whole crowd looked at her, Tony glanced towards me quizzically, “Wanna know what my permanent programming was? No? Well, I’ll tell ya anyways.” I lean into the podium, both hands very visibly gripping the top, tight enough for the marble to start cracking.

“Zola, along with Albern made sure my programming would protect the thing they valued the most. With Albern, that was with Y/N and the twins. My soul purpose was to make sure their lives weren’t threatened so he could finish his work. I had a long, long talk with Tony Stark about this and,” I laughed lowly in my throat, staring at Everhart with dark eyes that even some of the reporters sat frozen with fear, “I decided not to have that part of the programming removed.”

“Threaten Y/N and my kids again, there won’t be a single place on Earth where I won’t find you and make sure that you’re the headliner on the front morning paper.” The marble podium cracked loudly as a piece of it was ripped off with my left hand, parts of it crumbling into dust as my hand squeezed. Now it was my turn to smirk at her as her face paled with absolute fear. “Just because I no longer have the Hydra program, doesn’t mean that I’m no longer the Winter Soldier. I’m the deadliest assassin out there, Everhart, be careful who you snark at next time. This conference is over.” I stand up straight and head off the stage, Natasha wheeling Y/N beside me. Steve standing to my left, the others following behind us. Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey stayed behind to take care of the crowd, who some I was pretty sure they were pissing their pants. When we were lead to our cars, Clint and Sam were laughing their heads off.

“Oh man, did you see the look on her face? That was the best thing I’ve seen all day!” Clint was bending over at the waist as he laughed, Sam laughing along with him, the others smirking with glee. Me, on the other hand, was fighting an inner battle as the last few minutes replayed in my mind. I just threatened a huge group of people, one person in particular, that I’d kill them. I couldn’t breathe, my head was a mess and now with the serum, I had too much pent up energy with no outlet.

“Bucky?” Steve asked me, now alert of my state. The laughter died down as everyone, including Y/N watched me with concern. “Bucky, are you okay?”

“Don’t touch me, Steve,” I shoved his hand away, not because I was being a jerk, but because if he touched me again it would take me less than a second to snap his arm in half. I really needed to hit something and I needed to do it now.

“Hey man, not cool, no need to lash out.” Sam stood by Steve’s side.

“Nat, bring me closer.”

“Y/N, that doesn’t…”

“Shut the fuck up, Steve. Nat please.” I was breathing heavily, right arm wrapped tightly against my stomach as my left hand tried to claw at my chest, to bring some air in, anything to make the burning pain go away. I noticed Nat bring Y/N closer, just enough so I could smell her shampoo.

“Bucky, what do you need? What do you need right now?”  She spoke softly to me, not pushing me to answer right away. Shortly after we had a talk about what happened, I told her about this, what the new serum was doing to my body. How the serum began to be too much if I became too overworked.

“I...I need, I need to hit something, break something, anything. I-I can feel it.” Y/N looked at me worriedly, then to Steve and Tony.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Y/N began to curse under her breath, pushing the panic button on the bracelet on her wrist. “Give me your jacket honey, it’ll help a bit at least.” I frantically take off my jacket, welcoming the slight breeze hit my hot skin. It helped, but not much.

“Y/N, what the hell is happening?” She folded my jacket, placing it on her lap as she stared at Steve and the others.

“It’s the serum Albern pumped him up with. He’s still adjusting to it and in the meantime, there are side effects, just like this. It’s supposed to make him cause more damage like he’s feeding off anger?” I nod in confirmation as my knees buckle and I fall to the ground, metal hand digging into the concrete parking spot.

“So right now he’s fighting it, it’s making him overworked, raising his body temperature twice the amount he already had. The only way for him to come back down is if he exerts himself immensely.” A sound like a rocket came shooting by, followed by heavy boots landing on concrete. We turn to see the armored suit Tony made for Y/N’s protection whenever she pressed the panic button on her bracelet come forth.

“James, I need you to listen to me okay? Let FRIDAY take you back to the tower, it’s the fastest way.” Shakily, I nod my head, letting the strong metal arms pick me up and quickly fly me back to the tower. I was so focused on trying not to turn the suit into a smashed tin can, that I hardly even noticed that we were already back and FRIDAY was herding me to the Hulk room. I stumbled into the room and as soon as I heard the door click as it locked, I let everything out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life
> 
> So sorry for my absence! Life's been busy, but I'll try to get other stuff posted for you guys. Don't worry, I didn't forget about you! :)


End file.
